Snow's New Life
by lostdarkangel13
Summary: This is the introduction to the twin sister of Harry Potter. She learns the truth about who she is. More to come.


I woke up looking at the ceiling of my bedroom. The summer heat was already beating in through my window at this early hour. I rolled my head to my night table to look at the alarm clock sitting there.7:45 am. "Why in the world did I wake up this early?" I asked to no one in particular. I rolled over and grabbed my bedsheets. I didn't have anything planned for today so why had I woken so early.

Even though today was my birthday. July 31. I am 11 years old today. Happy Birthday to myself.

When I realized that going back to sleep really wasn't an opinion, I dragged myself out of my bed. Looking around the room I found that I really need to clean up. School will be starting soon. I walked to my dresser and looked in my mirror. The face that looked back at me was the same face I have seen for the past 11 years.

No one could ever say that I am a breath taker. I am normal. Plain. Whatever you want to call it. My black hair falls straight past my shoulders to the middle of my back. I have asked and asked to have it cut, but my parents will not allow it. My eyes are a pale blue. Often a stranger will say it is like looking into a cloud. Which I find so weird. How do you know what a cloud looks like? No one can ever really get close enough.

"Get up Snow. Breakfast time." Can be heard even though my door was shut. This was a normal morning wake up call.

"Coming mom." I call back to her from my doorway.

I go back to my dresser to brush my hair and put it up in a ponytail. The smell of bacon and eggs seep in through my open door. I rush to the kitchen to eat. My room isn't far down the hallway, so the rush isn't a long one. But the surpass I get when I reach the kitchen is something.

Normally my father would be gone to work by now. The fact that he was sitting at the table worried me.

"Morning dad.." I said.

"Good morning Snow." My father said.

":What is going on guys?" I said looking from mom to dad. The way they are acting is so strange.

"Snow, we need to talk. We have something to tell you. We thought that after all these years we could keep it a secret but it seems that we were wrong." My mothers says, with the strangest look on her face.

Out of my fathers' s pocket comes a letter. He lays it on the table. I tried to get a closer look but he placed his hand over it.

"Snow, this is hard to tell you. But you were adopted." The look on my face must have said what I was thinking because my mother continued. "Read this letter first and then we will try to explain.

I took the letter and opened it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumblefore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Conner

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistresses

I read the letters over and over. What did this mean? A school for witchcraft and wizardry. I just didn't understand. Finally after what I know must have seemed like forever, I laid them done and placed my hands over them. Slowly I raised my head a looked at who I thought were my parents but now I knew different.

"What does this mean?" I asked

"Snow this is going to be hard to explain.. But just bear with me and I will tell you the story the best I can." I looked at my mother as she said this. Then looked at my father. He sat there so quiet.

"You were born to a set of Magical parents. They were a Witch and a Wizard. You also had a twin brother. His name is Harry Potter. They went into hiding because of a very powerful Dark Lord. At first they wanted to keep both kids together but decided that might not be a good idea. So they sent you away to stay with a friend. They had planned the same for Harry but didn't get around to it. The night that your parents died, Harry was the only one that survived." Mom said this story as if she had rehearsed it a million times.

I remain quiet watching both of them.

"We were approached by Professor Albus Dumblefore to take you in. We said that we would. Since not many people knew the Potters had twins, this was perfect. So we brought you into our home and raised you.": This was my father talking.

I sat speechless. "When were you planning on telling me that I am a. . .Witch." I could feel the rage flaring to life. "What is my real name then?"

"We kept your first name but changed both middle and last name. We felt that to honor your mother we would name you Lily and we gave you our last name. So you were born to the name Snowdeth Potter but we changed it to Snowdeth Lily Conner." Mother replied.

I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my letters and ran to my bedroom. What did this mean? Who was I really? Where did I go from here?


End file.
